The present disclosure relates to a push-in connector for releasably connecting two line ends. Push-in connectors of this type are used in automobile construction in order to connect the ends of media lines, vacuum lines etc., and consist of a tubular push-in part for connection to the end of the line and a socket-like receiving part for connection to the other end of the line.
A push-in connector of this type is known from the document DE 10 009050 076 B3, wherein a circumferential retaining rib is formed on its push-in part, the rib engaging with a locking element when the push-in part has been pushed in; the locking element forms a pull-out safety device that acts axially. The locking element along with an actuating element form a portion of a circumferentially extending radially movable housing tab for the purposes of defining a latched position in which the locking element engages behind the retaining rib and an open position in which the locking element is not engaged with the retaining rib, which is also connected with the receiving part. The actuating element is axially supported between two housing ribs beyond which it does not protrude, so that accidental actuation of the actuating element is impossible. Actuation of the actuating element occurs in the peripheral direction with respect to the receiving part.
A further comparable push-in connector is known from the document EP 1405 002 B1; here again, a push-in part is provided with a circumferential retaining rib that is operatively connected with a locking element that is radially movable within the receiving part between a latched position in which the retaining rib and a locking element are engaged and an unlatched position in which the engagement is released. A position indicator is also connected to the locking element and protrudes out of the receiving part; its position shows that the push-in connector is in the correctly latched condition. However, a tool is required to release it from the latched condition by means of the position indicator.
A feature of this known push-in connector is that any actuation means for bringing about a latched condition or even an unlatched condition is located at a specific placement on the circumference of the receiving part. The actuation position which is fixed by this placement makes any assembly and/or dismantling activities more difficult when, because of the nature of the automobile, the push-in connector has to be installed in a position that is impossible to access or difficult to access.
DE 197 22 842 A1 discloses a push-in connector which consists of a push-in part and a socket part, wherein the socket part consists of two socket parts that can be pushed into one another at any rotational angle and interlocked axially. This means that a rotational angle for an actuation element for releasing an axially acting latched condition between the socket part and the push-in part can be selected in a manner such that, because of the nature of the automobile, easy access to the actuation element for assembly and dismantling is obtained.